1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a battery housing device which includes a battery housing chamber and a contact member for electrically contacting a battery contained inside the battery housing chamber. More particularly, the present invention is related to a battery housing device with a movable contact member for maintaining electrical contact with a battery contained inside the battery housing chamber even when the battery position is shifted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a perspective view of a conventional battery housing device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a battery housing chamber 101 houses batteries 113 and 114. A battery cover 110 is mounted via a rotatable axis to open and close battery housing chamber 101. A continuity plate 112 is secured to battery cover 110. Continuity plate 112 functions as a contact member and provides contact for maintaining serial electrical continuity between batteries 113 and 114. A securing member 109 is between battery housing chamber 101 and battery cover 110. Securing member 109 secures battery cover 110 to battery housing chamber 101 and provides axis support for battery cover 110. A notched piece 102 is on the upper part of battery housing chamber 101 and functions as a negative contact point for contacting the negative electrode of battery 113. Notched piece 102 is connected to a lead line 104, and passes through a spring 106. Spring 106 is sandwiched between a base plate 108 and battery housing chamber 101 and is movable in the direction 200 linking the positive and negative electrodes of each battery (hereinafter referred to as the "thrust" direction). A notched piece 103 is on the upper part of battery housing chamber 101 and functions as a positive contact point for contacting the positive electrode of battery 114. Notched piece 103 is connected to a lead line 105, and passes through a spring 107. Spring 107 is sandwiched between base plate 108 and battery housing chamber 101 and is movable in the thrust direction.
If the positive and negative electrodes of battery 114 are reversed so that the negative electrode of battery 114 is incorrectly inserted first into battery housing chamber 101, a nonconductive portion on the perimeter of the negative electrode of battery 114 will contact the perimeter of notched piece 103, and an electrical contact between notched piece 103 and battery 114 will not be made.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a vertical cross section along line I--I of the conventional battery housing device of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, battery 113 is positioned with a positive electrode 210 in the bottom of the figure, and a negative electrode 220 in the top of the figure. A fastening member 111 fastens battery cover 110 to securing member 109 from a rotatable state. Continuity plate 112 is secured to battery cover 110.
FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a vertical cross section along line I--I of the conventional battery housing device of FIG. 1, wherein batteries are incorrectly loaded to be upside down. Therefore, in FIG. 3, the positive electrode 210 is in the top of the figure, and the negative electrode 220 is in the bottom of the figure. As illustrated in FIG. 3, negative electrode 220 of battery 113 cannot make contact with continuity plate 112 because of protuberances 110a and 110b of battery cover 110.
Battery housing chamber 101 is made large in consideration of variations in the production size of batteries. Therefore, batteries may move inside of battery housing chamber 101 when battery housing chamber 101 is shocked or vibrated. As a result of such movement of the batteries, the electrical contact between continuity plate 112 and battery 113 may undesireably be interrupted.